Stocking Stuffers
by Creeper Keaton
Summary: This one shot collection is a tribute to my lovely reviewers from the story 'Advent Avatar! Some people know that they are getting a short, but others have no clue. You'll just have to keep an eye out! Anyway, stories will range from K to T, but I've marked the higher rating to avoid offense. Mostly Zutara, with once exception, so please enjoy! Happy New Years-to-be!
1. Crank Up the Cold

I got bored with no reviews coming in, and so I write!

Actually, these next five fics are gifts to reviewers from Advent Avatar. I had one clear request, which, sorry Samara, I'm posting at the end of these ;)

I'm going to start with the people who least expected to get stories, but you guys said little things that got plot bunnies a'breedin', so here's to you, Kym.

You mentioned a brown and sad Christmas, and this came to mind! So I hope you enjoy this random little story, and as I said there are 4 more to follow!

Blatant and most likely unreasonable Zutara fluff, just to kick things off!

* * *

><p>When the Hundred Year war waned, along with the high heat of the Fire Nation summers, Katara folded down beside Zuko and told him that maybe, maybe she could see a future with him.<p>

That had been four years ago, and she had finally returned to the Fire Nation hand-in-hand with the Firelord to celebrate her own wedding and coronation. Some were vehemently against their marriage, but neither could care less. Those four years were spent travelling from land to land together, helping people across the globe. Zuko even struggled through a solid three months between the North and South Poles strictly rebuilding living structures, so it was only natural that they'd grow closer, being so overexposed to the other. They fought, made up, and slowly fell in love.

As it turned out, she made an all right Fire Lady. Sure, she may have been blunt to the point of rude, but she could also keep the Firelord in line with the blink of an eye. The Council, who had fought Zuko's original proposal, now supported her whole-heartedly. It allowed her certain liberties, such as forcing Zuko to sleep in at least once a week so the man didn't drive himself neatly into the ground.

It was during one of these days, lazing in bed, that she really started to notice a bit of an irregularity. As in, extreme discomfort.

It was way too hot.

"Zuko. _Zuko_! Wake up!" Okay, so she undermined her 'let-the-baby-princeling-sleep-in' rule, but this was _important_. Not important enough for him, becasue all she got was a pathetic groan before he attempted to burrow under the blankets. When she tried to wrestle them away from him, she got a wave of sweltering heat from under the covers. Falling back with a scream of dismay, she hooked a leg over the bed and neatly kicked the blanket bundle, Bender and all, off the other side of the bed. _Now_ he woke, pulling his arms onto the bedside to glare at her over the top of the coverlet.

"What."

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Friendship." She crawled back on the bed, inordinately pleased to note that his eyes slipped to her bare, shorts-clad legs. He'd be less angry if he were distracted. "Glad you joined the living."

Running a hand through his hair, so very mussed up from sleep that it was adorable, he sighed deeply. "Katara, what did you wake me up for?"

"Right. Zuko, it's almost the end of November, isn't it?" She collapsed on the bed, flopping slightly to watch him. She was graceful every day in court, in training... She had no reason to be now. And he even smiled at her affectionately, so bonus points. He did nod, sliding up beside her to wrap his arms tightly in a (maybe too warm) embrace. She swatted lightly to remove him, but didn't put up any kind of real fight. "Okay, so why is it so hot?"

"You mean, other than reasons like sharing a bed with a Firebender? Katara, you live in the Fire Nation now. We don't do winter. Maybe for two, two and a half months the fields get touched by frost. But cold weather and snow? Those aren't very common." Her mouth gaped.

"Wait. You don't get _snow_ here?!"

"It's the _Fire Nation_, Katara. We don't get _snow_ here."

Her eyes narrowed suddenly. Oh, he was going to pay for that mocking tone. He didn't seem to notice the hot water he was in with his wife, because she felt a warm hand trailing up her thigh. He dipped his head, body shifting closer as their lips met in the still-early light.

Okay. He'd pay _later._

* * *

><p>Zuko slumped his way down the hallways of his own wing. Well, his and that crazy Waterbender he called his wife. It was a warm day, he could admit to that, which meant she was probably sitting in as tub of ice slush again. It was also an incredibly stressful day, with the Council fighting over him with every Sam and Sally that knew his name. It was crazy! A caterer had been bothering him for a menu for half the morning, and he hadn't even been able to eat in peace. Then, of <em>course<em>, there was a whole unannounced delegation that demanded his attention.

He was looking forward to nothing more than sleeping at this point.

His bedroom door swung open much slower than he was used to, ending with a grating scrape before it even reached half its normal arc. The reason, obviously, was in the massive pile of snow and ice all over the floor. His mouth dropped open.

"... KATARA?!"

Her head, covered in her infamous blue parka hood, poked out from the ensuite bathroom. "Oh, hey, welcome home Zuko! Sorry, I got a little hot."

"...Hot. You got _hot_." He could feel his long-buried temper starting to burn. Frustration was making his breaths deepen, not to mention the smoke that was started to pour out of him. He had to control his anger, though... Fighting with Katara was not the best idea. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate on-

A snowball pelting him in the face.

His eyes whipped open, mouth yet again gaping but more in shock than rage. She laughed, one mitted hand pointing at him, before she scrambled away. He growled as his feet scrabbled for purchase, intent on catching that troublesome woman.

He nearly tripped over her, what with her splayed on the ground motionlessly. He felt a bubble of panic as he crouched down, hand going to her shoulder just as she turned her head to peek. He felt a hand curl into his collar before he was yanked face-first into the snow beside her. Saving grace; his heat at least fought off the cold for a few seconds, until the semi-liquid seeped into his clothing. He caught his hand, tugging at him until he flopped over to match her, flat on their backs and staring up at the frosted ceiling. She squeezed his hand, before sweeping it up and down repeatedly. He turned his head to look at her, now severely confused and frankly, giving up entirely on scolding her.

"What are you doing, Katara?" His anger had fizzled out when he hit the snow. His body had even sent off the steam to prove it.

"We're making snow angels. I'm pretty sure you've never done this, right?" Cue head shake, "Well, it's a must. There are things that you have to try to truly live."

"So I've been, what, dead inside this whole time, just because I haven't played around in some stupid frozen water?"

"It's not just frozen water, stupid. Now shut up and play in the snow."

He never said no to her, he really couldn't. She would either get all teary-eyed or straight up and kill him. Yeah, not really an option. So, he followed along with her crazy, frigid plan. He learned how to make snow angels (even if Katara drew little horns on his; he retaliated by tracing her silhouette much, much wider), she showed him how to sculpt ice and snow, and he managed not to break a leg when she turned their lounge room into a giant skating rink.

It was actually... fun. He found that the cold air sharpened his breathing, leaving a clean, exhilarating feeling. Just being able to hold her as his warmth seeped in, the cold pressing just as aggressively to chill the pair. It wasn't something he had ever experienced. Okay, so their living quarters were in need of some damage control, some full-over remodeling.

She always complained that it was too red, anyway.

* * *

><p>Like I said, just some quick little one shots!<p>

Oh, a touch of news! I'll be posting three other stories after this, two a series of one shots much like this (I may even take requests!), and one full-length story. After that, we'll see if I continue with this pairing. I've run out of ideas for full-length stories with these two, and I may switch to another fandom after. Just so you know!

So, back to the important things; Kym, thank you so much for this little tidbit of inspiration, and also mention of the prairies. I can't help but wonder if you're from Canada! Anyway, all five will be posted before New Years, but I may just post one more tonight ;)

Also, Samara, I totally wrote yours first. And like I said, yours was the only request and I'm totally posting it last. Canadian trolling.


	2. Here's To You, Gram-Pakku

Here's the second oneshot, this one to Alison! Originally you dropped a suggestion that Zuko propose to Katara during Sokka's wedding, but he was being a tad difficult and I couldn't make it happen in Advent Avatar. So, this oneshot came to be.

It's not at Sokka's wedding, though. And Zuko doesn't actually propose, so... Well, I tried, and Zuko took it and angsted in his corner. Silly goose.

Regardless, I hope you enjoy this bit of drama, and Happy New Year-to-be!

* * *

><p>By nature, Zuko had been a very awkward young man. He hadn't had a lot of friends, and he hadn't had the best temper to earn them, either. His only friends had been more loyal to his sister than he, and even the one that turned out to be his girlfriend had up and bailed. It left him, at 24, completely alone and deprived of anyone his own age. Sure, his Uncle was there for him, but the man was old, and nothing could turn back that clock.<p>

He wouldn't be around forever.

It was why he'd wanted to go to the North Pole the moment he'd heard of the wedding ceremony that was to take place; his Uncle still kept in contact with the Order of the White Lotus, and he frequently left his tea shop to go play Pai Sho with them. When he'd returned to the Fire Nation from the last trip, he'd merrily asked Zuko why he hadn't packed yet. He'd been confused, obviously, because he had received no notice that he was _to_ pack. Iroh then informed him, in a nearly disappointed tone, that the gAang were all meeting in the North Pole to give blessing to Sokka and Katara's grandmother. The way he had looked at him, like he'd simply ignored the invitation, had Zuko feeling slightly empty.

They hadn't invited him.

Perhaps it was his determination, of which he had in spades, or simply that nefarious pride of his, but he had to go. They wanted to exclude him? He'd show them that he was not to be forgotten.

Which ultimately led him to kneeling, in sub-zero temperatures, on a tiny pillow that did nothing to keep away the chill of the ice underneath him. Many people, including his old travelling companions, were seated in a carefully planned arrangement. They were waiting for the old pair, Kanna and Pakku, to return from the Spirit Sanctuary with their full blessing. From what Zuko understood, they had been married back in the Southern Tribe, but now that they settled, as a proper couple, in the North, this ceremony would give them the full spiritual sanctity of marriage.

He glanced at Katara and Sokka, the only pair out front and away from the group. Neither were looking around, solemn in this duty of theirs. He spotted Aang to one side, fingernail scratching at the ice as Toph elbowed at him occassionally.

No one looked back at him, though.

_The ground was hard and hot, very hot, beneath him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't live..._

When the couple came out, they were received by the Water Siblings with hugs and softly spoken words. Only when they stepped back to face the crowd did everyone start their racket, cheering and making a general fuss. All of the formality melted away and the natural rambunctiousness of the Water Tribes people shone through. He kept an eye on Aang and Toph, the two odd ones out, and noticed that the male made no attempt to approach Katara. Very strange.

Last he had heard, they had been together, with the Avatar fawning over her as much as possible. Now, he seemed to have a hard time looking at her. Clearing his throat in nervousness, he decided to approach himself. He hadn't seen very much of anyone from the old days, so his confidence wasn't very high.

Katara had gotten more beautiful in the years since he'd seen her.

_Blue eyes looking down at him, filled with tears that dripped down on him. He couldn't feel it._

People tended to quiet down when he walked by, as he stood out like a sore thumb. Most people here had dark skin and tied hair, while he himself was pale as the snow and left his own shaggy hair loose. It was how she noticed him so quickly, her hand sliding off of Pakku's as she stared.

He reached them, dipping into a slight bow. "My congratulations on your union, and my most sincerest apologies for interrupting this festival. After what the Fire Nation did to this city, I felt it was necessary to show my respect." Straightening, he kept his eyes on the skies behind them.

Eye contact was too difficult right now.

_She was sobbing, and he thought she was saying his name. It didn't matter._

Kanna stepped forward, her expression almost a touch dour. "You're the boy who invaded the South Pole. I will never forget that, child." Bowing his head, he nodded weakly.

"I can never apologize enough, Grandmother." It was a sign of respect, to call elders this. His Uncle had tried very hard to teach him manners, and some did stick after all. Perhaps this was a bad time to use that phrase, though, because she frowned a bit more.

"I am no grandmother of yours. You endangered myself, my grandchildren, my people." He was closing his eyes at her berating, not fighting back at all. It was all true, after all. "But you also saved my Hakoda. You helped my grandchildren defeat the one you call your father. There is darkness in you, but much good as well. I once told the Avatar that he gave me hope for that awful war. You give me hope for the future." She took his hand, and he realized with a jolt that he wasn't breathing quite right. A gulping breath managed to level him out, and he refused to show more emotion than that. "You are right; the spirits will want your apologies and respect. Go, see Tui and La, and may they bless you, boy."

He couldn't help it, he slid his eyes to Katara's. She was looking at the ground, still unable to look at him.

_Nothing mattered, he was dying, but she was safe. Safe, and with him to the end._

Maybe the spirits would just see the evil in him and kill him on the spot.

But he lifted his head high, thanked her genuinely, and walked toward the Spirit Sanctuary.

* * *

><p>He was kneeling again, but this time in a tiny slice of warmth, watching the two fish serenely circle, again and again. They had made no notice of him, no crazy visions or life-changing events. They were just... swimming. He sighed, recognizing it for what it was. They had no interest in him, and neither did the people he once called friends.<p>

Well, he'd called them enemies at one point, too, so maybe titles weren't very important.

Standing quietly, he looked around the clearing. He'd fought Katara here, a hard battle that left them both struggling. She was so strong that day, a brutal warrior not to be trifled with. He should have learned his lesson that day, but she made it so hard to forget. He looked back at the pond, bowing slightly with a murmured thanks. His heart wasn't in it, though.

As he took a step back, just starting to turn away, back to the Fire Nation and endless responsibilities and loneliness, two tendrils shot out and seized him. The paler wound around his neck, whilst the other coiled fiercely around his hips and leg. He couldn't scream as they pulled him back, into the pond and the water closed in around him.

_The ground was hard and hot, very hot, beneath him. He felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't live... His body was shutting down, heart making strange leaps in his chest. He would die here, most likely within the same hour of his father._

_Cruel, malicious Ozai, and it was fitting that his failure of a son would be laid to rest with him. Or burned by the fires of Agni alongside his screaming corpse._

_Blue eyes looking down at him, filled with tears that dripped onto his face. He couldn't feel it. His fingers had gone numb, and that feeling was creeping up his extremities, centering on his chest. He would feel his internal flame flickering, soon shrinking and desperately seeking life, air, as it was snuffed out._

_A warmth, different than the unforgiving ground below, sunk into his chest. She was sobbing, and he thought she was saying his name. It didn't matter. It was too late, and the sooner she realized that the better._

_Nothing mattered, he was dying, but she was safe. Safe, and with him to the end._

_But she refused to give up on him, water flowing over his chest and stabilizing his heart's erratic rate. She was pressing her hands to his chest now, and he realized that he could feel it, feel his hands as they became functional. One lifted, pressing in kind against her cheek as she watched his progress. She looked up, those eyes filled with hope and now relief._

_He leaned, pressing his lips to hers, and she stiffened only long enough to bring a hand to his jaw. She would regret it, he knew that, but he didn't pull away. After this, they would go their own way. He'd never have this chance again._

_It would all change after that._

_And suddenly it did, the tables turning as she was on her back, him hovering with near-tears in his eyes. She had the look of a cornered animal, biting through pain as he did all he could to help. His hand was on her belly, the other being crushed in an unforgiving grip. She was choking out the random sob here and there, and she suddenly leaned her head into his side. As she squeezed tighter, he felt the press of their shared metal bands. As his eyes traveled down, staring at the wedding rings, the obvious swell of her stomach , with the doctors rushing around near her feet, he almost felt the urge to pinch himself. But there was no point, he already _knew_ it was a dream._

_Her grip nearly broke his hand then, as she screamed piercingly against him. As it died out, he could head the weak snuffling of a newborn, followed by insistent wailing. The doctors were surrounding them, congratulating and showing him the tiny infant. But the more he tried to look at the baby, the fuzzier the details got, until he just saw Katara's bright blue eyes glossed with tears, looking up at him with such happiness._

He was standing again, back at the Spirit Sanctuary, as the two embodied spirits continued cycling peacefully. His breathing was short, staring at them as he tried to process the vision. He'd had her, had _Katara,_ and... he sank down onto the ground, pulling out grass blades one by one. He must have caused some worry, because he heard the slight shuffling of footsteps after some amount of time. It was then he noticed that high noon had fallen, the moon starting to show her face over the ridge of the valley.

Perhaps that moon was the reason that Katara had worked up the courage to approach.

He didn't look at her, still staring at the white face of the moon. It wasn't full, so he'd probably have to be the one to start speaking. She'd most likely openly confront him about something emotional at full power, not with the pathetic crescent glowing lightly. Only, he didn't feel like talking. He could still see her sweat-stained face in his mind, hear the sobbing of that little baby. She shifted beside him, but as he guessed stayed silent. It was nearly an hour before she sighed aloud.

"Are we ever going to talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Katara."

"You _kissed_ me, Zuko. That's kind of a big 'nothing'."

"It was an accident."

"So you _accidentally_ grabbed me and mashed your face against mine? Like I accidentally," she reared back a foot and booted him, hard enough to hurt but not enough to damage. "Kicked you just now?! C'mon, Zuko, act like a man!"

He jumped to his feet, towering over her as he seethed. "I thought I was _dying_, Katara, and you were there! You were there and beautiful and just, just _there_! You think I jumped in the way just b_ecause_?!" He grabbed her shoulders, holding her a distance away but not being able to help pulling her in close. "I love you, I have for a long time, okay?! But you, you _don't_, so there's nothing to talk _about!_" Letting go he spun away, head down as he clenched his fists hard enough to break his nails through the skin.

She moved forward, taking his hand lightly and pulling water from the snow around them. It soothed into his fresh wounds, knitting the skin together. "You're right, Zuko. I don't love you." His breath caught, but she forged on. "Sometimes I'm not even sure I _like_ you, when you act all stupid like this. But I do, actually. Like you, I mean. You saw me at a horrible moment, maybe my worst, and supported me through it. That was brave of you, and probably the most trust anyone has ever put in me. And you'll have to carry this," she touched a hand to his chest. "For the rest of your life, a constant reminder of your sacrifice." Her hand trialed up to his face. "You seem to have a habit with that kind of sacrifice. It's stupid, but also very respectable. Zuko..."

She turned his head to her, looking straight at him. "I don't love you. But one day, I could."

* * *

><p>Woot to abrupt endings! I will warn you, one of the three stories to be published will have that constant darker tone to it. I actually enjoy this style of writing more, which is probably why this is so far the longest of the oneshot collection.<p>

Oh yeah, they're all written out already :3

Anyway, next ones to come soon. I am being stolen to see The Hobbit tomorrow, so we'll see how I do for posting time.

Happy New Years to be, and thank you again, Alison! Sorry I didn't go merry with this though! Zuko just absorbs unhappiness like a little depressed sponge!


	3. Deck the Walls

An AU Zutara, as far as I know with no Bending. Maybe they're secret Benders, but I certainly didn't write that for them. There's actually a few asterisks throughout this story, and the explanations fall at the bottom. Only two, though, I promise!

Anyway, part three of the five belated Christmas Oneshots, this one inspired by Ariel, how I loved your Christmas ideas! So thank you for those, and I hope you enjoy this, even if it is the shortest of the five.

Happy New Years, guys!

* * *

><p>"Zuko, where's the Christmas Tree box?!"<p>

"How would I know? You reorganized the entire garage to hide all the presents, Katara!"

"It's not my fault Sokka is so nosy! And besides, you're the one who put the tree all together!"

"Well, you _decorated_ it, you crazy girl! You have to at least have an idea. I'm not going out there for longer than I have to!"

"Oh, you poor, _poor_ little Torch Bug. It's just a little snow!"

"It does not _snow_ in this part of the country, Katara! It's all your fault!"

"All I did was ask for snow with a pretty please, hardly my fault. And if you're so cold, then just _wear_ it!"

And now Zuko's voice broke from the mock-anger to a petulant whine. "Katara, I can't. I'm, I'm an important guy. If someone catches me in _this._.."

"You're a CEO. Your employees are probably expecting it. They might even have a betting pool. Don't you want to make someone's Christmas?"

"Christmas is _over,_ and putting this on will not summon the Ghosts of Christmas to throw me back in time."

"Fine, someone's _New Year._ Don't be a Grouchy Grinch, Mister. What would Kindler say?"

"Kindler is a rabbit. Kindler does not care. I'm not wearing it."

She stared him down, determination crawling slowly over her face. Still watching him, she casually reached back and unlatched the window, letting a wonderful, crisp breeze blow in. He reacted immediately, body tensing as he shivered. With the most sullen look that gold eyes can convey, he painstakingly pulled the hideous green fabric over his head. The merry reindeer head jingled, bells a-dancing along the felt antlers. The giant googly eyes were distracting, but even worse was the awful, awful rendition of 'Jingle Bells' that started up every time he lifted his arms too high. Hugging his girlfriend was now forbidden territory.

She managed a good few seconds before she snorted, hand covering her nose as the awful sound continued. Shaking his head, he stepped forward and plucked the tacky mistletoe off her sweater. He knew he had to risk it, but he lifted his arm regardless. As he swooped in, arm wrapping tighter around her to hold her flush, that stupid, _stupid_ song started up.

He was going to make some damn good memories for it, by god.

Pulling back when the song started to loop (he would find and maim the creator of this sweater, old lady status be damned), he pulled away with a mischievous grin. She looked shocked, but in the best possible way. The perfect moment.

"You gonna look for that box?" And his smile was as genuine as he could fake, hoping she would say yes, please _please._..

Unfortunately, Katara was like a bulldog, not easily deterred in the slightest. She blinked away the stupor, eyes narrowing. "You are a dirty fighter, buster. I'll look." He grinned, "and you're helping me." Goodbye, grin.

* * *

><p>She pushed him into the garage, ignoring his blatant whining. As he ran in, most likely hoping to get the mission done and over with, she froze to pluck another mistletoe sprig off her sweater. They really were awful, she had to hand it to Sokka. He'd gone all out this year, what with the Make-Your-Own sweater kits. Hers was a Christmas tree made only with mashed holly and mistletoe. He'd sprayed the whole thing with some kind of pine scent, so strong it was almost like Buckley's*. She'd been inconspicuously spreading the sprigs throughout the house, using Zuko's ignorance to get away with it. Not that he'd mind, really. In fact, when he caught on to her ploy he'd most likely turn the tables and use the parasite** against her. But she liked the thought of catching him off guard, like she could sneak up on him. He was always creeping around, padding barefoot like some kind of crazy-silent wild cat.<p>

She was just carefully climbing down from the chair (so she was too short to reach the door frame, get your laughs out now) when an arm snagged around her waist and jerked her back. She screamed in alarm, clinging to her husband in a blind panic as her feet dangled off the ground and that awful song started up afresh.

"Let go of me you idiot! Down, let me down!"

"But there's mistletoe. It's a respectful tradition, I can't ignore that..." She groaned, hand on his chest as he tried to snag a kiss from her. It led to a small scuffle, her pulling her head away and him leaning so far forward that her braid swept the floor. When she was maybe a foot off the floor, he simply let go and dropped her, dropping himself happily on top of her to pin her down.

"You savage man, get o-" Cutting her off with a kiss, she simply rolled her eyes and wove her fingers into his hair, milking the kiss for all it was worth. So much for using it to her advantage.

He pulled himself up to his elbows, grinning cheekily at her. "You missed one, by the way."

"One what? A doorway? If I take anymore mistletoe off my sweater, it's going to start unraveling."

"Not really a complaint on my part, but not what a meant. A present. You missed one."

She shoved him off now, tossing her braid over her shoulder as she raced into the garage. "What?! Was it for you? I thought I ripped this garage apart!"

"Well, we've already seen how well you organize, since that tree box is lost in the annuls of time. And no, it's from me. To you, lucky duck."

She zeroed in on the gift perched precariously on top of a decorations tote, eyes alight with eagerness at its festive wrapping. She'd forgive the duck comment for now, eager to open the gift. Sliding the lid off after a minor struggle with tape (he loved the stuff, used _way_ too much for her to be a properly loving wife), she rapidly shredded through the tissue paper.

Her expression fell flat at the bright yellow and white book, black title proudly proclaiming 'Cooking for Dummies'. Cradling it carefully, she spun on her heel and noted him already bolting away.

'Wife Kills Husband with Blunt Object'. Yeah. She could work with that newspaper heading.

* * *

><p>* Kym, you might know this one. Buckley's is a wonderful yet awful Canadian medicine. It really does taste awful, and it really does work. It smells very strongly of pine.<p>

** Mistletoe eats into its tree host, surviving off the nutrients the tree produces instead of making its own. It's not scientifically registered as a parasite, but it's still kind of a neat fact.

Mmkiedoke, only two more to go! Hope you liked it, and please review! I love them so!

And Katara wouldn't kill Zuko. Just dump ice on him whilst he sleeps or something. Vengeful little thing.


	4. The Lotus

My longest post yet, I think, on any story. Well, except for the Zelda one that I've seemingly abandoned for the time being. I'll get back to it soon!

Anyway, another AU, this one a Bending universe, but in a decidedly more modern and normal setting. I wanted to play a bit with Iroh's character, which I've not yet done, so I would really appreciate your feedback on how I did!

Anyway, right, the fourth installment is dedicated to Melody! One tiny word, you mentioning writing a book, and I just wanted Iroh to be an author. Of what, you guys can decide. Also, Melody, I can't thank you enough for your incredibly wonderful compliment! You make me want to write until my fingers fall off!

All righty, my dears, please enjoy the read, and Happy New Years!

* * *

><p>The wind outside howled, the sound blocked out by the thick wooden walls of the cabin that Iroh sat in. The only sound to compete it was a constant, quiet tapping as his index finger repeatedly laid on the 'f' key of his dear, ancient typewriter. His other hand was propping his tired head up as he stared blankly at the white sheet of paper sticking out the top of the conrtraction. A jasmine tea, old and over-stepped, was resting just a reach away, but he made no move to either drink nor reheat it. He simply wasn't feeling quite right.<p>

He'd been having troubles with his writing since the end of the Philosophy course at the local University. He'd been a very popular professor, students always coming up at the end of the classes to offer insight on his teachings, some even supplying him with cups of tea (high quality only, he taught his students well) or foodstuffs. Quite a few even told him little stories about campus life, and he couldn't help but find their youthful light-heartedness extremely refreshing.

Perhaps that was the cause of his writer's block; he debated the situation with renewed interest. He simply needed to expound some philosophy on young, fresh minds!

Perhaps, then, it was time to visit his estranged brother.

* * *

><p>Iroh smiled up at the closed gates, noting with delight the tops of pear trees peeking over its high, surrounding wall. How he loved pears! That simple sweetness, so delightful with a nice oolong tea... As he contemplated liberating a few, the gates swung open on silent hinges. His brother, Lord of the grounds he was about to enter, had no time to meet him, because he was nowhere in sight. Instead, a young pair, girl and boy, stood at strict attention. Both faces were blank and unforgiving, and Iroh could sense not a hint of warmth.<p>

Ironic, considering he recognized the two as his niece and nephew, and thus most assuredly Firebenders.

As they approached, almost military in step, Iroh noted the boy stopping just at the threshold of the property. The girl continued out, her swagger one of complete confidence. "You must be our Uncle Iroh. I didn't quite expect such a... fatty. Well, not like it matters. What are you waiting for, Dummy? Show our useless Uncle inside."

The young man, Iroh couldn't quite remember the boy's name, he only saw them at the rather large party Ozai threw every four years, glared at his sister before spinning sharply and marching off. She grinned at him now, shrugging a bag higher on her shoulder. He could tell by the make of it that the bag was worth quite a bit, yet she handled it no better than one would a trash bag. She took a few steps, stopping to rest a finger on her chin in thought. He could see the boy still storming away, but he had checked his pace as he near-waited for his Uncle.

His niece's voice rang out, "Oh, Zuzu? Have fun at home today!" And she waved a hand over her head as she spun back, trouncing off to who-knew-where. His nephew had frozen in his tracks, and Iroh could see his shoulders hunch up even at the distance. One quick glance back at the girl and he hurried off after the young man.

"Wait, ah, Zuzu..?" He spun so quickly that Iroh had to stumble to prevent from running face-first into him.

"It's ZUKO! **Never** call me that again, not if you ever want to have a place here! I have the power to throw an old man like you out on the street! My Father hates you anyway, he'd surely agree with me!"

Iroh calmly regarded the boy, Zuko. "I apologize to distress you so, Nephew. And it is most unfortunate that you view my relationship with my brother so; it does seem that siblings in this family have high tension amoung them, though." Zuko glanced at him, shame flushing his cheeks. Iroh saw a glint of hope with this one, some kind of good in his heart that his sister, perhaps, lacked. "Where has my niece gone for the day, if I may ask?"

Zuko scowled and mumbled under his breath, shoulders hunching right back up. "She's going to her classes. At the University."

"And are you not invited to join her?"

"Father doesn't let me leave the property."

Iroh glanced at the boy, a frown marring his own features. Ozai locked him up here? Perhaps it had something to do with the burn marring his face; it was quite the severe mark, and it wouldn't be beyond his brother to keep him in hiding, especially if it had been received in a training accident. It was shameful for a Firebender to be burned so severely, and his brother was not an understanding man.

He didn't comment, didn't even look over. Instead he reached up, plucking two pears off a nearby tree. "What lovely fruit trees my brother has grown!" Taking a bite and ignoring the look he was given as he handed the other to Zuko, he groaned delightedly. "'It is, in my view, the duty of an apple to be crisp and crunchable, but a pear should have such a texture as leads to silent consumption.' Well, go ahead, Nephew! They are delicious!"

"...These are my father's private trees."

"Then he won't mind sharing with family! Eat up!" Zuko turned the pear in his hands, obviously contemplating. But he furrowed his brow in frustrated determination and took a huge bite, juices dripping down his chin as he dug in. He half turned, and Iroh could have sworn he saw tears joining the juices.

Zuko flicked the core away, incinerating it with a small fireblast as it fell towards the ground. Control, then, for small bending talents. A rare thing indeed, especially with a power as unpredictable as fire. Tossing the pear alongside Zuko's, no fire involved, he walked up and patted his shoulder, dutifully ignoring the quick arm swipe the young Bender swept over his eyes. "If I am to stay here, and you are to stay here, then why don't you show me around? My brother can wait, since he seems to be so very busy anyway."

"Fine, but I'm not stopping my training on account of an old man like you."

"And I will not get in the way of such determination. Carry on, my boy."

* * *

><p>Zuko surprised him, he admitted it. From the moment they had stepped in the training dojo the boy had not stopped moving. He was driven to the point of nearly passing out, yet none of the instructors seemed surprised by his tenacity. In fact, most ignored the boy as he trained, struggling with more basic katas than the others around him.<p>

It wasn't that he was a bad Bender, just that he wasn't trained properly. There was great potential there, and such raw talent intrigued Iroh more than he would say aloud. He watched silently as the boy sank down, nothing in his belly save one tiny pear. And yet he still conjured a small flame, rolling it between his palms lightly.

"You're very good, Nephew. I'm impressed."

Zuko snorted and looked at him in disbelief, eyes narrowed as he tried to detect the sarcasm there. "I'm not good. I'm not even close to Azula. They all laugh at me behind my back, and they're lucky I don't have them _dismissed_."

"I'm willing to bet that your sister cannot control small flames like you, am I right? It takes quite a master to do that." It did hurt to see the open disbelief and vague hope on the boy's face. People most likely did not compliment him often. "When does this dojo empty out?"

"Usually at supper time. Why?"

Iroh stood, holding a hand out to help Zuko up. "Let us spend the day in distraction until we may have this place to ourselves. Then I can show you a few tricks."

* * *

><p>Iroh watched, head slipping tiredly off his hand, as Zuko led him to a garden clearing to, shockingly, practice Bending forms. He was at least intelligent enough to refrain from actual fire use in this tree-enclosed space. The scorch marks on the trees showed that he didn't always think with such forethought, however. Iroh slipped away from the little hiding spot, walking on the garden trail only long enough to find a manservant.<p>

"Ah, my good man, could you perhaps fetch me some jasmine tea? Perhaps also some food, I am very hungry." As the servant bowed and tried to leave, he held a hand out to halt him. "Lots of food, my friend! As much as you can carry!"

The servant nearly tripped over his feet to bow again, leaving Iroh wincing slightly. As he waited, he wandered over to the nearby pear trees and merrily picked some for him and Zuko to share. He was quick to hide his growing stash as the man staggered back, tray literally so laden that he could barely hold it in his one hand. Iroh was quick to relieve it, smiling and waving the man off with kind words.

As soon as the man left, he chuckled most happily and smuggled it back to his Nephew. As he drew nearer, he heard the boy's voice call out, but it most assuredly was not to him.

"Coming back to take a peek in here, peasant? How many times do I have to tell you? Your kind isn't welcome here." Iroh set the tray down on the ground, peering out to watch from afar. Zuko was perched in a tree, staring down on the other side of the estate wall. He had a smirk on his face, but Iroh knew it for what it was; he was intrigued by whomever he saw out there.

A murmured voice, decidedly female, responded, but Iroh couldn't make out the words. He did see Zuko's face go slack with shock before he snapped back a reply. "You can't insult me! That's my job!" Again a murmur, and Zuko started to smoke. "No, not insult _myself,_ you stupid girl!" This time her laughter rang loud and clear, and Zuko flushed brilliantly. "Shut up! You have no right to laugh at me! Just... Go away, you, you..!" He near-screamed in frustration, jumping out of the tree to pace restlessly. Iroh approached, once more laden with the food tray.

"A friend, Nephew? Perhaps we should invite her for tea!" He sent a quick heatwave into the aforementioned tea cups, handing one to a surprised Zuko.

"I didn't know you could even Bend, old man. Thought you were just blowing smoke out your ears... And she's no friend of mine! Just a stupid girl that always tries to sneak in here. It's my duty to keep them out of here! It's what my Father would want!" Iroh was in the process of a massive bite, when he stopped to look at Zuko. Lowering his sandwich he rearranged himself for a rather delicate question.

"Why are you not to leave here? Are you being trained specially?"

Zuko scoffed, turning away. "Trained? No. My Father doesn't, he... I'm too weak. He's, um, embarrassed by me. Until I get better at Bending, I'm not to leave here. So I'm going to get better! I'll train, and I'll shock them all!" He curled his hand into a fist, a flame bursting atop it as he stared in determination.

"Well, that's too bad. If you're not to leave here, however will you have a proper chat with that lovely young lady?"

Zuko sputtered magnificently. "_Lovely_?! And that whole thing, and all you got was how _unfortunate_ it is that I can't converse with some peasant?! Some focus, please, Uncle!"

Iroh dipped his head, smiling under his beard. So the boy thought of him as family, after all. "Well, Nephew, I shall leave you to your _own_ focus. I just thought of something I must do." He ignored Zuko's bewildered look as he hurried off, snagging a small dessert off the tray.

* * *

><p>"Miss, oh Miss! Excuse me, please!" The girl turned, confusion present on her face. She was apparently doing laps of the neighbourhood with her dog, a large brute and rather unfriendly looking at that. He rested his hands on his knees, taking a moment to breathe. "Have you perchance seen a young lady walking past? Stops and chats to a young man on that property?" Since she was indeed circling, he had confronted her not far from Zuko's tree, enabling him to see a peek of red from the overhanging branches. Zuko was watching.<p>

She cocked her head, glancing at the wall beside her. She was dark-skinned, hair tumbling over her shoulders and garbed in a deep, complimenting blue. She smiled a bit, eyes bright and playful and friendly. "You must mean that grouchypants with the nasty attitude! I talk to him almost every day. I think he tries to bother me, but he's not very clever, is he?" He saw Zuko's mouth drop open behind her, and he may have made a slight strangulation motion with his hands. "Do you walk by to talk to him too?"

"Ah, no, I'm his Uncle, as it were!" She flushed red, caught insulting the boy as she was. She mouthed a quiet 'oh' as he continued. "I was thinking, perhaps, you could join us for tea some day! My Nephew is a good boy, and he does like company."

She looked awkwardly at her feet. "Um, maybe not. I don't, um, I don't think they would welcome me in there. And your nephew isn't very, well, nice. But thank you for the offer, I should probably, you know, ah, go. With my dog. Home." She spun on her heel, about to run off when she saw a hint of Zuko's red clothing. Her hand lifted to her mouth and Iroh saw the open guilt on her face. Ducking her head she walked quickly away, glancing frequently up as she passed the tree with open distress on her face.

So there was something there for her, as well. Interesting.

* * *

><p>"May I suggest something, Nephew?" The boy whirled around to face him, flushed with shame and anger.<p>

"You talked to her."

"I did. You seem angry, Nephew."

"Why would you talk to her?! She'll never come back now!"

"Well, you did call her a peasant... That tends to upset young ladies as charming as her."

"Well, she _is_!"

"Charming? I did notice. Have you ever thought that being nice may make her come around more?" Zuko gaped for a moment, steaming out the ears as he attempted to formulate a response. Finally he stomped a foot and stormed away, shouting a 'leave me alone' childishly over his shoulder.

Iroh laughed, settling down to his now-cold tray of food. His Nephew had one hell of a spark, and he looked forward to their upcoming training.

* * *

><p>Katara stayed away from that high wall for quite a bit, decidedly embarrassed by her own words at the scarred young man she bantered with daily. He had heard her, she knew it, and he would probably have her removed from the entire street. He'd threatened to do it once, but he'd never had just reasons before.<p>

So. Avoidance had been the resolve. She'd followed through, too, for an entire week. It seemed, though, that one week of smiling and being generally a nice person was a bit tiring when one didn't have a regular outlet for insults and teasing. So she found herself standing at the beginning of the wall, fiddling with the dog leash that was her only excuse. The tree he always perched in was clearly visible from where she stood, and she swallowed nervously.

Moving until she stood underneath it, she listened for murmurs, anything to signal that he was there. An angry curse had her jumping, but at least it was proof. Swallowing, she pulled her arm back and lobbed the apple she'd brought along, folding her hands in front of her and biting her lip with a grimace at the pained yelp.

It took a second, but the scarred boy poked his head over the fence to stare at her in shock. As soon as their eyes had met for one full second, he dropped back behind the wall and she felt the air leave her lungs. She hadn't met to _upset_ him... Well, she had said some really rude things, but it wasn't like she _meant_ it. His uncle was kind of weird was all... And he was mean to her all the time! She was working herself up into a rage when a leaf fell, landing lightly on her head. A snort, and she looked up into golden eyes as the boy hung nimbly overtop.

Holding a hand out, fist closed over a strange object, she noticed the assortment of bandages and cuts all over his hand. As she cocked her head, he suddenly dropped an item directly on her, causing her to squeak and juggle her hands to catch it before it could hit the ground (and most likely be stolen by the doofy dog at her side).

Opening her hands she blinked in surprise at the elegantly carved lotus, each petal delicately singed with fine veins. Her head whipped up to stare at the smirking boy, even if his face was flushed pink.

"Even little peasant girls should have something as pretty as they are." He flushed darker, sliding out of the tree and back behind the wall. Rolling the lotus gentle in her hands, she smiled down at the dog.

"Well, would you look at that."

* * *

><p>Four down, Samara to go! The next (and last!) story is a ZukoOC, just to give heads up.

Also, I'll most likely be posting one chapter from each of the three new Zutara stories in the first week of January, give you guys something to entertain yourselves with!

Please don't be shy to drop a review! They really do make my day and I'm constantly hoping for one as I check my phone on the hour!


	5. Fight Fire with Fire

Last but not least, Samara's single and actual request! This story is the only one that was explicitly asked for, and I will admit I had a bit of a hard time writing it. I've never written for a character I don't know, so I will be calling quits on stories with OCs (well, not that you are an OC, Samara, but hopefully you get the idea) from now on. It was a challenge, though, and I did have fun with it!

Anyway, enjoy, and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>People scattered as the girl stormed the burned and ruined halls, her rage emanating clean enough that they feared their very lives should they distract her from her destination.<p>

They had every right to fear.

Samara had been in the Great Hall's antechamber, daring people to touch the Royal Treasury and its precious instruments, when the blasts and explosions had started. What with servants running rampantly _away_ from the chaos, and every single guard running madly _to_ it, it really wasn't difficult to find the source of it. Looking out the window, expecting to see Firebenders? Oh yes. To see Zuko, son of Ozai, fighting Azula, daughter of Ozai?

Oh Hell no.

Near-roaring a plume of fire, she skidded down the hallways, heading towards the closest exit to _beat_ the ever-loving _crap_ out of that girl. Who did she think she was?! It was doorway after doorway that bore her handprint, burned into the frame as she grabbed hold to propel herself around corners all the faster. Even so, it took far too long to get to the centre court where the sibling were fighting. Worse yet, the distinct metallic notes hit the air, causing every hair on her to stand on end. The sky turned green for just a fraction of a second, and it split into an echoing crash.

Oh. Oh no, not on her watch.

A stomp of the foot and her hair caught, smoldering with embers and licking flames. It was a bit of a parlour trick, more for looks than actual fighting, but by Agni did it throw the opponents. With that in place she stormed through that last archway. But what she saw...

Zuko was standing slowly, hand clasped with a dark-skinned girl's. Samara rolled her eyes, now walking at a far calmer pace. Azula was screeching in a corner, but most of the palace had rather... strong feelings for her anyway. She'd be fine. Zuko wasn't paying attention to her direction, moreso focused on the other young girl. Crossing her arms, she allowed a slight smile. He was always so awkward around girls. It was sad, headed in her direction after one more horrified look at his screaming sister. It was probably eating away at him, and she figured she should try to break the mood as they entered the singed hallways of the palace.

"Hey, you. Do I get a hi, or should I go get my tsungi horn?" Zuko's head whipped, eyes wide in shock.

"Samara? I- You- You stayed in the palace?! I never thought I'd see you again!" He smiled though, even through his exhaustion and-

"Oh Agni is that a _burn_?! You dummy, you, you...! You have the brains of a turtleduck, Zuko!" And she did swat at him. Repeatedly. He dodged back, that infuriating smile still in place as he started to chuckle. The girl beside him looked almost pained, hands flying out every so often like she was trying to stop him from moving too much. In retrospect, she may have been; she was Water Tribe, by the looks of it, and they were said to be healers.

She was about to turn to her, about to say a very happy thanks for saving her best friend, but Zuko, as per normal, interrupted by sparking her hair alight.

"I do **not** have the brains of a turtleduck! Take it back, Samara!" At this point the other girl stepped back completely, and she did look slightly amused. Given the depressing circumstances, that was a solid win.

"You'll be quacking soon enough!" And she jumped back, sending a quick blast of fire at his feet. He stumbled back, the girl catching him as she shook her head, but Samara was already darting back through the palace. She was doing a two in one; getting Zuko away from his sister, and making him cheer up just a bit. He was easily distracted when it came to anything poking fun at him, and she had to use that to her advantage.

He couldn't run far, his body just too weak after the fight. He made a hell of an attempt, though, and the Water Tribe girl helped him lean against the wall. She gave an apologetic look to Samara, bowing her head slightly. "Sorry, I have to go. Make sure he lies down somewhere, okay? He just needs rest, I promise he'll be okay. Zuko, if you fight against her, I'll send Appa to sit on you, got it, Buster?"

He did nod, and Samara moved to take her place. She heard a quiet 'bye, Katara' before the dark-skinned girl took off at a run. She looked the young man over, huffing a sigh out the corner of her mouth. "Even the other Nations know how stubborn you are, huh?" He grunted in agreeance, holding on a bit tighter as they began their trek. She was getting him to a bed if that was the last thing she did.

And don't even go there, brain.

* * *

><p>He settled down with a 'whump', eyes nearly already closed. Samara had run out, presumeably to fetch him a glass of water. She knew he'd be asking for it soon enough, as she well should have. They'd been friends for a long, long time, training together, eating together, even practicing on that infernal tsungi horn together. He'd never tell her, but he didn't care to play simply because she was so much better than him at it; she was an accomplished musician that put half the Royal Orchestra to shame.<p>

It was understandable, then, that he may have started to, just a tiny bit (infinitesimal, really) develop a crush on her. Which had been very bad before his banishment, given Mai and her still-very-much-there involvement in his life. But they had broken up, and now he was, technically, a free agent.

Samara bounded back into the room with, as he had rightly guessed, a tall glass of water. He sat up, eagerly reaching out for the much-needed libation. As he tipped back to gulp, though, his mouth was flooded with a horrible, bitter taste. Gagging, he did attempt to cough it back up, but it was too late. That flavour was most undoubtably forever ingrained into his taste buds.

"Geez, I thought I liked you, but now..." He was wiping his tongue with the hand _not_ holding the atrocious wormwood tea. He was marveling over the fact that she'd managed to get the herb into a clear form when he saw her staring at him, mouth agape. Freezing under the scrutiny, he backtracked the conversation and froze.

Well, shit.

He'd admitted that he liked her. Oh Agni, he really had said that out loud. Why did he have to mess everything up?! She was going to leave him now, go back to her no doubt countless suitors and leave him here alone, and then Katara would bring Appa and make the flying beast _sit_ on him and-

He was in the moment of remembering that _air_ was, in fact, a good thing when she crouched down. "Did you mean that, Zuko? What you said? Because I swear, if you're joking with me, I'll-" But the threat never came, because she was staring at him with glossy eyes. "Either you're completely joking, or you let that slip because you've known for a while and decided not to _tell_ me! That's it, isn't it! You couldn't even work up the _nerve,_ Zuko?! We've known each other for _years!_"

While he gaped like a stupid fish (he could feel the expression, it was very embarrassing), she stood up and tossed her (crackling) hair over her shoulder. "Fine. You don't want to talk? I'm out. Later, Zuko. Or not." And she did leave, just like that. He was sitting there, still exhausted and worn out and holding that damned wormwood drink and she left.

He couldn't let her leave.

It took a moment, scrambling out of the bed, but he managed to get his feet on solid ground. Staggering, he started at a jog before the momentum of his movement propelled him into a full-out run. There was no stopping now.

Literally.

Because when she came into view and he attempted to put on the brakes, his legs refused to listen. They were like jelly and still they moved. He'd lost control completely and barreled straight into her, knocking the pair into a tangled mess. He didn't give her a chance to speak, only held a hand over her mouth as he held a single finger up.

"Wait, please. Samara, I'm sorry. You're right, I should have said something. But please, _please_ don't let my stupidity ruin our friendship. Or, or whatever we have. I mean, I wouldn't object to more, but, um, I can respect-"

Samara leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, eyes still wide with shock and, buried deeper, hope. He swallowed, nodding weakly .

"Girlfriend. Yeah. That could work."

* * *

><p>- One Year Later-<p>

* * *

><p>They stood, tall and proud and <em>happy<em> as the officiant wrapped a silken ribbon around their joined hands. As vows were said, the ribbon was removed and Zuko reached for it, tying it into her hair so he would be able to see her clearly. Samara smiled, ducking her head a bit in a bit of uncharacteristic shyness.

Granted, being in front of an entire Nation would do that to you.

He turned to face the crowds, hands twined as they raised them high, and the world welcomed their new Fire Lord and Lady.

* * *

><p>So, not sure if I got your personality even close, but I did try! And I'm also not sure why you're a musician, but I figured with a band in your username it couldn't be too far of a stretch.<p>

I do hope you liked it, and comment away!


End file.
